Water Sheep I
Water Sheep Water Sheep, aka Jeb, is the grey/rainbow sheep that PewDiePie really hates in his Minecraft series, although he regrets killing Water Sheep later on. Felix tends to threaten Water Sheep a lot which he replies with a "baa", making Felix even angrier. {{Infobox |title1 = Water Sheep |image1 = |episode(s) = 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14 |status = Deceased |species = Sheep |gender = Male |first seen = I'm actually having... FUN? In MINECRAFT (hacked) - Part 2 |last seen = My Minecraft Sheep is Cancelled History Part 2 PewDiePie leads several sheep back to his house with wheat, which he puts in a pen. Near the end of the episode, a grey sheep falls into the water stream as he’s building a farm. Part 3 PewDiePie asks Water Sheep how to build a nether portal. Water Sheep doesn’t respond. Part 5 Heartbroken after the loss of Joergen, PewDiePie yells at Water Sheep, saying “Shut up sheep.” Part 6 Part 7 The sheep is first called by the name “Water Sheep” while being introduced to Sven along with Joergen II and the llamas. Part 8 One of PewDiePie’s white sheep escapes and runs near Water Sheep. He kills it and says to Water Sheep “The same thing will happen to you if you get out of there, which you won’t by the way. You’re doomed there for eternity.” Part 9 PewDiePie threatens Water Sheep with an axe for if he were to ever think of escaping. Water Sheep responds with a “baa” to which PewDiePie yells at him that he only speaks when spoken to, and calls him trash and garbage. He does feed him wheat though, which is good. Part 10 PewDiePie attempts to make Water Sheep rainbow by giving him a name tag with “jeb_”. However, he forgets the underscore and just gives him “Jeb”. Part 11 Sven goes near Water Sheep’s “prison” causing Pewds to threaten Water Sheep with a stick if the “dirty sheep” ever dared to go near Sven again. PewDiePie then names him "jeb_" making its fur change colour, surprising him. Part 12 PewDiePie sets up a bell near Water Sheep’s cage and spam-hits it, saying this is what it’s like to be around him. Part 13 PewDiePie mocks Water Sheep saying “How are you doing today Water Sheep? Wake up Water Sheep!” while hitting the bell. Part 14 PewDiePie makes a torture chamber for Water Sheep but accidentally kills him. He is filled with regret and says Water Sheep was like a father to him. He eventually tries to find some replacements but realizes it isn’t the same and blows up the area. Part 15 PewDiePie makes a church for all sheep to be free. Gallery Sheeps.png|PewDiePie leading the sheep. SheepNether.png|Water Sheep being asked how to build a nether portal. SheepNotice.png|PewDiePie briefly noticing Water Sheep before going to the nether. SheepFeels.png|Water Sheep after Joergen’s death. Jeb.png|Water Sheep ascending to his true form. SheepBell.png|PewDiePie annoying Water Sheep. Living.png|Water Sheep’s final moments. Gone.png|Goodbye, old friend. GraveSheep.png|Water Sheep’s Gravestone. Category:Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Sheep Category:PewDiePie's Pets